


If you expected something else, maybe you should re-evaluate your expectations

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark AU. He had been wrong about her, or maybe he hadn't?<br/>(All pairings except J/C are only mentioned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you expected something else, maybe you should re-evaluate your expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for quantumsilver for the Secret Drabble 2015 over at VAMB.  
> She betaed it afterwards. *cough* Thank you, hon! *hugs*

“I wish I’d never touched you,” he spat at her.

Whereas the average person would have reacted with a similar outburst to the unconcealed disgust, she merely raised an eyebrow, looking him calmly in the eyes.

“You knew what you were getting into,” she stated, her voice quiet, void of emotions.

Of course, he had known, had entered the affair – there was really no way to call their regular fucking a relationship, despite the regular part – with his eyes wide open, or so he had thought. Getting involved with her that way had been a calculated move on his part (and surely vice versa as well). It got him close to her, gave him a chance to gain some insight into her routine, to catch a glimpse of the woman in an unguarded moment, to maybe discover a weak spot of hers while scratching an itch at the same time. Not a bad deal. Or so he had thought. Obviously, he hadn’t counted on her always being guarded, never doing anything unless she gained more than she risked losing, hadn’t counted on getting emotionally invested, on actually feeling hurt beyond his pride upon discovering that she had found herself a plaything, one that excited her more, one she had more use for right now, one she refused to share.

While he wasn’t overly interested in Kashyk, the guy looked like he was up for a rough tumble between the sheets, against a wall or wherever, really. Ever since Janeway had first invited Paris to join them, he had developed a taste for the occasional, sweaty round with a male specimen. However, as that wasn’t in the cards for him anytime soon, maybe he should just rid Janeway of her new toy, thereby proving himself a worthy partner for her and reclaiming his rightful (because hard-earned) place by her side – until the opportunity to take her out, too, showed itself.

It had started out this way. His wish to destroy her, to unseat her and take over the ship had driven him into her bed shortly after they had merged their crews or she had enslaved his (depending on your point of view). Then, unexpectedly, emotions had surfaced, emotions other than hate and distaste, emotions he hadn’t felt in a very long time, emotions he never would have thought to be directed at her. He had done his best to keep those emotions hidden from her. Love was weakness – according to her. A weakness she would have used if he had shown even a hint of affection toward her. Apparently, he hadn’t been successful, though, for she clearly was playing him now, and fool that he was when it came to his (fictive, imagined, nonexistent) rights over her body he had played right into her hands. For that, he was angry with himself, angry with her for trampling on what little they had had between them that wasn’t distrust and power play. 

Perhaps, he should be thankful instead, though. Within a moment, she had managed what he had tried to achieve unsuccessfully for years: to simply just hate her again. She had put him back on track, had paved the way for her own demise by his hand. No matter what he had to do to accomplish that, that final touch would make it all worth it. 

So he nodded like the good disciple he had never truly been and would surely never be, “Yes, sir,” and marched out of her ready room, planning two murders that would put him in control where he and his people belonged. Then she would wish he had never touched her.

= End =


End file.
